onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Our Moment
Our Moment is the name of the boys first perfume product. It was released on June 6, 2013 in London, on August 29, 2013 in Harrods and September 9, 2013 nationwide in the United Kingdom. It was first announced on June 5, 2013. Background The boys saw a petition, created by a fan, to have a perfume made and they got the idea from them. “Funny enough, there was a fan on twitter who made a petition to have us make a fragrance and we spoke to management about it and took it from there,” Liam claimed. “It did happen! We just got really into it and thought we’d rather have something to do with it than whacking our name on it and going, ‘Here’s One Direction's smell’.” Heatworld Details about the launch Speculation that a perfume was to be released began in mid-2012 and on June 5, 2013, the first official announcement about the fragrance was released. "The guys are proud to be announcing the details of the new #1DFragrance TOMORROW… Stay tuned! 1DHQ x"Twitter One Direction Official Account Tweet, June 5, 2013 Harry was the first person to reveal the name of the fragrance on twitter Twitter Harry's tweet revealing the name, followed by Niall Twitter Niall's tweet about the name of the fragrance, then the official 1D account. The 1D account also released a "vine " (a 6 second maximum video clip) with Niall promoting the fragranceVine Niall's vine. The fragrance was released at Harrods on August 29, 2013 and there were cardboard cut outs of the boys from the trailer, large cardboard cutouts of the perfume bottle as well as a display of the boys favourite fragrances from the perfume. Launch There was a launch held in London on June 6, 2013 at the Gherkin. Laura Whitmore opened and presented the launch and a behind the scenes clip from the advert for the fragrance, due to be shown on TV soon, was played first. During the clip, Harry said "It’s all stuff we've picked, we went through all the stages. We chose the base smells and all the things like the packaging and the bottle. Seeing it come together is crazy." Harry also explained the name was based loosley around the song Moments: "I think it’s a great thing between us and the fans". Liam said "We love the idea behind a fragrance as you mix individual scents to create something so much better!". He also elaborated the process that they've gone through making this perfume “To be honest with you we've never had so many meetings to make something, this is like a complicated piece of art. A lot of love went into this.” When asked to describe the fragrance in one word during the launch: Harry: Fresh! Liam: Sweet! Louis: Subtle! Liam: Amazing! Louis: Decent! Liam: It lasts forever.... Louis: Yeah, it never runs out. BMJPMigCQAAVUQd.png|The boys at the conference on June 6, 2013 Tumblr_mnzm1oj6dY1ra1ly1o1_500.jpg|The perfume at the launch our moment harrods stand.JPG Details The perfume's cost is £39/$55 for 100ml, £29/$45 for 50ml and £21/$35 for 30ml. There is an option for Eau de Parfum spray, body lotion, rollerball and shower gel. It was released in Harrods on August 25th and nationwide 2 weeks later, on September 9th. Harry described it as smelling "like a summer's day". A beauty blogger at the launch described it as fresh, sweet and subtle. It's top notes are pink grapefruit, wild berries & redcurrants. It's mid notes Fresh Freesia, Jasmine Petals & Frangipani. The dry notes are Creamy Musk, Sheer Woods & White Patchouli. Trailers There were 4 second trailers released from the week beginning Monday August 12th, one for each boy. First was Louis,YouTube Louis then Harry,YouTube Harry then Zayn,YouTube Zayn then Niall,YouTube Niall and then Liam.YouTube Liam The full length advert for the fragrance was released on August 24, 2013. It features the song 'My Favourite Things' covered by Diana Vickers. One Direction- 'Our Moment' Fragrance Ad There was also a "Journey of the 1D Fragrance" video posted on the official Our Moment website. It is a listed youtube video meaning only those who accessed the video through the website could see it. The video showed all of the different stages the perfume went through. The band also released a short film on June 17, 2013. A third video was posted on November 27, 2013 and it was a short clip of the perfume with a Christmas theme to it. Journey of the 1D Fragrance Our Moment One Direction Fragrance 'Our Moment' Short Film Our Moment Trivia *Liam said at one point in the conference “To be honest, this is the first time we’ve seen it... I WAS JOKING!” *Niall said “I had a little tester bottle and my mam is a big fan, so that’s all my Christmas presents cleared up!” during the conference. *When asked to describe what a beautiful girl smells like at the launch, Harry said “Fruity…” and Louis replied “Let’s be honest, what girls really smell that fruity?!” *When asked to describe what a beautiful girl smells like in one word: :: Harry:“It’s a bit hard to come out with a word without sounding a bit weird. Umm....fresh?” Liam: “Sweet.” Louis: “Subtle.” Niall: “Classy.” Links *The official 'Our Moment' website References Category:Merchandise Category:Fragrances